1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power saving in electronic devices, and particularly to a power-saving system and method for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer users often forget to turn off their computers when the computers are not in use, which wastes power.
What is needed is a power-saving system and method for a computer, which automatically turns off the computer when computer users are away from the computer for more than a predetermined time.